heading for a downfall
by DWABfan
Summary: set in between tdwt 16. After feeling betrayed by duncan and gwen courtney starts to trust Alejandro. She knows that trusting him will lead to her downfall but she does it anyway. sorry i suck at summaries rated T because im paranoid. reveiws are always appreciated.


Courtney was sitting in loser class of the total drama jumbo jet. She was thinking of the events of the previous location: Australia. I don't get it I should be happy that Gwens gone now. My heart literally felt like it shattered into a million pieces when I heard those horrible words leave Tylers lips back in Greece. Courtney shuddered at the thought of what happened in Greece. I cant believe Duncan would just cast me aside like yesterdays news for Gwen. Did I really mean that little to him? That he could just replace me that easily? When I saw Gwen get kicked off the plane I was satisfied for the moment but now I just feel hollow, Like getting rid of Gwen didn't change anything. She's still going out with Duncan and Im just sitting here feeling bitter and betrayed.

Just then Alejandro decided to team Amazon in loser class carrying a plate of cookies from first class. "Hello senoritas". Cody glared at him. "My apologies amigo,senoritas and Cody" he added. Alejandro could see not much was happening in loser class. Sierra was trying to cheer up a depressed Cody, Heather was making a strategy, and Courtney was sitting on the uncomfortable economy class bench with a glum look on her face. "what are you doing here?" heather spat, only just noticing Alejandeos arrival. "I just thought you lovely senoritas, and cody" aljandro remembered to say. "Would like some sweets ." He said offering heather a cookie. "As if" spat heather. "How about you amigo?" Alejandro said offering a cookie to cody. Cody gladly accepted as did sierra.

Alejandro then made his way over to Courtney. He saw she had a depressed look on her face.

*CONFESIONAL*

Alejandro looked into the confessional camera smiling. "The strong-willed and competitive Courtney thrown off her A-game." "this is perfect." "Courtney is a very strong competitor, now that she is thrown off her off her game she may be very useful to me" *end confessional*

"Would you like a cookie too senorita?" Alejandro asked the glum CIT. "hmm um what" Courtney said being pulled out of her train of thought. She looked at what Alejandro was offering. "Oh no thank-you " she politely declined. Alejandro frowned. "A beautiful senorita such as yourself should not be moping " Alejandro said while sitting down next to Courtney a little too close for her comfort. "shouldn't you be getting back to your team?" Courtney said coldly. She just wanted to be alone to sulk. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I just let a sad senorita here to mope?" Courtney glared at the Latin casinova "A less annoying one" she spat. "please senorita let me help" Alejandro pleaded.

Courtney gave in. She sighed and set her head on his shoulder. Courtney knew that she was being played, she wasn't dumb. But after all she's been through she just wants to be with someone that's actually nice to her. Sure she knows that eventually he will just stab her in the back, like everyone else but to make herself feel some-what happy she pushes the thoughts of his future betrayal out of her head even though she knows its coming. Shes setting herself up for her own downfall. In her mind as long as she can feel happy right now she wont be as sad when he eventually betrays her because of all the good memories she would have with him. She just wants to feel cared for.

"Go on senorita tell me what is troubling you" Alejandro said. "As if you don't already know, you practically forced Tyler to everyone that Duncan cheated on me with Gwen." Courtney said with a hint of hurt in her voice but mostly anger. "I now know that was a mistake, I should have just told you myself but after seeing Duncan make googly eyes at Gwen I could not sit there and watch them betray you any longer." Courtney felt touched at what Alejandro was saying even if he was just spewing lies. Courtney smiled. "thanks Alejandro" she said snuggling up to him. Alejandro started to stroke Courtney's hair. Courtney just didn't care anymore and completely gave into Alejandros charms. She just couldn't resist anymore even if she was planning her own downfall by trusting him.

Heather was reading a magazine and glanced over at Alejandra and Courtney. "Your still here?" she barked to Alejandro. "Why don't you go back to your pitiful little team and leave mine alone!?" "Heath-" Alejandro was cut off by heather when she noticed Courtney in his arms. "Courtney! You can not be cuddling with the enemy!" "Why not? You jealous?" Courtney shot back with a sly smirk. "What? No! as if. I meant You cant trust anybody on the other team especially Alejandro." Heather said pointing an accusing finger at Alejandro. "Jealousy is not a good look on you heather " Alejandro said with a teasing smirk. "Ahrg, ok you know what Courtney, go ahead and trust Ale-jerk-dro its your funeral" just know this though, next time our team looses you are so eliminated." Heather told Courtney then walked back to her seat. Heather pretended to be reading her magazine but would glance at Courtney and Alejandro every ounce in a while when they weren't looking. Courtney had a semi-worried look on her face. "Don't worry Courtney, your team wont vote you off." Alejandro told her. "How can you be so sure?" Courtney asked. "trust me. The last two challenges have been elimination challenges, the next challenge is bound to be a reward challenge. No need to worry" Alejandro stated while cupping his hand on Courtney's cheek.

Courtney smiled. "The merge is coming soon I bet you wanna say good-bye to your team then huh?" Courtney teased. Alejandro smiled too. "Yes I will truly miss that delinquent that broke your heart and the fat tub of lard that couldn't run a mile to save his life." Alejandro playfully said. Courtney giggled at his comment. "No I think ill stay down here in economy class with you" Alejandro said smiling. "That's sweet of you but you don't need to stay" "Ya you don't need to" heather chimed in sternly. Courtney just glared at her. "It would be my pleasure to stay in economy with you, You are defiantly better company then any of my team-mates. "If you Insist." Courtney beamed. Alejandro yawned. Wich made Courtney yawn. Alejandro looked into Courtney eyes. They both smiled, sharing a moment before Courtney snuggled up to Alejandro. They drifted peacefully to sleep. Little did they know heather was plotting against them the whole time.

*CONFESSIONAL*

Heather looked into to the confessional camera with an evil smirk. "Oh those two are going down" "Courtney better watch her back after the merge" "I meant Courtney AND Alejandro" she nervously corrected herself. "I want Alejandro gone just as much as I want Courtney gone" "what? Im not jealous I just think those two are plotting to vote me out." she stated with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

*end confessional*

*CONFESSIONAL*

Alejandro smiled into the confession. "Courtney is defiantly a worthy adversary not to mention beautiful too" Alejandro said with a love-struck look on his face. But he quickly recovered snapping out of it. "but I will not let my feelings get in the way of the game, Courtney is just another girl that will help me get farther in the game." "Sure ill save her from elimination for now but when the time comes she will go down just like all the others" he said with an evil smirk. *end confessional*


End file.
